A Dressing Down
by GeneHuntress
Summary: Alex makes Gene do something really doesn't want to do. Will he get his own back? Christmassy Galex fluff, with a smut warning for Ch. 2.
1. Chapter 1

Another little festive offering for you. Not quite sure where this one came from, but I am a tad worried about my subconscious. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A Dressing Down**

**Chapter 1**

"Come on, Guv. It's for charity."

"Will yer give it up, Madam Fruitcake? Yer go on longer than bloody War an' Peace."

"But …"

"No, Drake. How many times? I am not doin' it."

She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Just what are you so afraid of, Gene? That you might actually enjoy it?"

He glowered at her, pout firmly in place.

"Not goin' ter 'appen, Bolly. End of."

She crossed her arms. Time to bring out the big guns.

"The Commissioner thought it was a brilliant idea …"

His mouth dropped open.

"Wot?"

She smiled smugly.

"He asked me to go ahead and organise it, so I have. And he's expecting you and Ray to make an appearance."

He stood and moved round the desk, stopping mere inches from her and the air crackled with sexual tension. His fists were clenched, his piercing blue eyes blazed with anger and she felt her insides turn to liquid. Gene Hunt in full Alpha-male mode was a sight to behold.

"I swear to hell, one of these days, Drake …"

He almost spat it at her. She leaned in so they were practically nose to nose, holding his gaze defiantly.

"What, Guv? You going to teach me a lesson? Put me over your knee, maybe?"

His eyes darkened and he looked down at her mouth and back up. She could feel the heat radiating from him and for a split second she thought he was going to kiss her, but he just pushed past her and strode out of CID without another word.

She sat down on his desk shakily. She knew she shouldn't have gone over his head, but it was for a good cause and everyone else was up for it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He spent the next couple of days giving her the silent treatment, but she was too busy with all the arrangements to worry much about it. They only had the club for two nights, one for a full rehearsal and one for the actual performance, so she hoped everyone had learnt their lines and tried their costumes on.

She knew the Commissioner had been on to give him a pep-talk so she was pretty sure he'd turn up, but what kind of a mood he'd be in was anybody's guess. It was almost inevitable he'd find some novel way to punish her for forcing him into this. Maybe he would put her over his knee after all. A bolt of desire ran through her at the thought and she shook herself mentally. Get some therapy, Alex.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rehearsal went remarkably well, with most people being word perfect and only a couple of prompts required. Gene and Ray both turned up and made it through their lines, and Ray even seemed to be getting into the spirit of it as the evening wore on. She hoped he would be as good during the actual performance.

"Well done, Ray, you were great. Really."

She patted him on the back, and he grinned.

"Quite enjoyed it, ter be honest. Not so sure about the Guv, mind."

He nodded at Gene's retreating back, and she rolled her eyes.

"I really hoped he'd make the effort, but it's not looking good, is it? Maybe when he's in costume and facing an audience."

Ray shruggled.

"I wouldn't hold yer breath, Ma'am …"

Afterwards, they all beat a retreat to Luigi's for a well-earned drink, but there was no sign of Gene.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With fifteen minutes till curtain up, the backstage area seemed to be in complete chaos, but it was all coming together slowly. Shaz made a lovely Cinderella and Chris was perfect as Buttons, even though he was clearly a nervous wreck. She was Prince Charming, following the tradition of the male lead being played by a woman, and she thought she looked quite fetching in her long jacket, breeches and thigh boots. She couldn't wait to see Gene's face. Actually, she couldn't wait to see Gene in costume. He and Ray had the dressing room furthest away from the stage, and neither of them had emerged as yet.

With five minutes to go, she went to investigate and turned a corner to be greeted by a sight she'd never imagined seeing in her wildest dreams. She bit her lip to prevent herself laughing out loud.

"Oh my God! You look fantastic, both of you. Honestly."

She had to admit, it was one of her better ideas casting Ray and Gene as the ugly sisters.

Ray grinned and simpered at her, fluttering his false eyelashes and patting down his bright green dress.

"Oh, Prince Charming. I do hope my foot fits the glass slipper. I'm sure we'll live happily ever after."

He was brilliant, and she got a fit of the giggles as he winked at her. Gene, who was resplendent in a deep blue satin that matched his eyes, said nothing until he passed close by her.

"Yer gonna suffer fer this, Bols. You just bloody wait …"

His breath was warm on her neck and she shivered. There was something very wrong with being overwhelmingly attracted to a man in drag, even if that man was Gene Hunt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poor Gene. What has that naughty Alex done to him? Somehow, I have a feeling he'll get his revenge, even if it is Christmas …  
>All reviews are more than welcome. And please don't hit me, I promise it will get better for him!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

So. Would Gene still refuse to wear a dress if the Commissioner threatened to hang him by his balls from the Christmas tree? Oh no he wouldn't … Oh yes he would … And that's about as seriously as this little offering is supposed to be taken!

It's really just an excuse to get the Gene Genie out of his comfort zone. And out of his clothes …

Thanks as ever for all the kind reviews, hope you enjoy the last chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

The whole thing had gone swimmingly. Only one fluffed line, everybody made their cues and the audience gave them a standing ovation at the end. Ray and Gene had been the stars of the show, both trying to outdo one another, camping it up and playing to the crowd. She really couldn't believe that Gene had stepped up to the mark so well in the end. He was most definitely due a very large drink.

Most of the cast had left, but she was still in full costume having had a bit of glad-handing to do with the Commissioner and his wife, who'd loved the whole thing.

"I never thought Carling and Hunt had it in'em …"

He was still shaking his head and wiping his eyes as his wife led him off, and she turned back with a sigh of relief, meeting Ray on his way out. He grinned at her and she gave him a brief hug.

"You and the Guv were fantastic, Ray. The stars of the show."

He looked genuinely pleased at the compliment.

"Thanks, Ma'am. Yer weren't too shabby yerself. And that get up …"

He looked her up and down and whistled.

"Why thank you, kind Sir."

She pretended to curtsey, and then looked behind him.

"No Gene?"

"I left him takin' his make-up off. And that's not somethin' I ever thought I'd find meself saying."

They both smirked at one another.

"I'll go and find him. See you at Luigi's later …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As she made her way back to the dressing room she was a little apprehensive, she had to admit. Maybe he'd forgive her, seeing as it had gone so well on the night. She suddenly realised the two of them were alone backstage now, and a shiver of anticipation ran through her.

"Guv? You decent?"

She rapped on the door, and walked in without waiting for an answer. He was standing in front of her barefoot and stripped to the waist, and he pouted, brows knitted.

"Oh, do come in, Lady Bols. Good of you ter wait till I'd got me trousers on at least."

Her eyes were glued to his naked torso, and she couldn't help it, she licked her lips. Broad shoulders, smooth chest and a hint of belly. His hair was tousled, and as he glowered at her he looked dishevelled, ruggedly handsome and every inch a red-blooded male.

Her obvious interest wasn't lost on him, and suddenly the air was charged with electricity. She took a couple of steps towards him, unable to tear her eyes away from his. God, she could almost drown in those deep blue depths. Mesmerised, she said the first thing that came into her head

"Your eyelashes are amazing, Gene. Most women would kill for 'em."

Before she knew it she was backed against the wall, and he had one hand either side of her head, trapping her there.

"You implyin' there's something girlie about me, Bols?"

His voice was a low growl and she swallowed nervously, all too aware of his maleness at such close quarters. She gave into the overwhelming desire to touch him, running a hand over his shoulder and slowly down his naked chest, never breaking eye contact. Her heart was pounding and her voice sounded high and breathy in her own ears.

"You do realise this macho display is just you feeling the need to reassert your masculinity, don't you? Perfectly normal, but you've really got nothing to prove, Gene. Trust me …"

His eyes dropped to her mouth as he pressed himself against her and she gasped, feeling his hardness against her hip.

"Alex?"

"Hmmm?"

"Shut up now."

His lips claimed hers, his tongue demanding, possessive, plundering her mouth hungrily, and she moaned, looping her arms round his neck as her legs threatened to give way. It was definitely the best kiss of her life, and when he finally released her she was panting for breath, face flushed, lips swollen.

To one side of the room was a brightly lit dressing table with a long mirror on the wall behind it, and he swept everything onto the floor before lifting her into a sitting position at one end.

"Don't wan' ter be disturbed now, do we?"

He locked the door before moving in between her legs.

"Yer wearing way too many clothes, Lady Bols."

He slipped the jacket from her shoulders and helped her out of it, dropping it to the floor and his eyes darkened. Underneath she had on just a thin cotton blouse and no bra, and her erect nipples were clearly visible. He grinned down at her wickedly.

"Seems someone's not averse ter a macho display, then."

She was already undone as far as her cleavage, and she gasped in surprise as he ripped it open the rest of the way and several buttons flew off and hit the floor.

"What the … !"

He dipped his head and captured an exposed nipple in his mouth, sucking on it hard, and she forgot all about the buttons as his long fingers began to tease the other swollen bud, arching her back towards him and stroking her fingers through his silky hair. A strong pulse started up between her thighs and she moaned, pushing harder against his mouth.

"Gene … mmmm, so good …"

He released her and she fell onto her elbows as he pulled her boots off one by one and started on her breeches. She wriggled out of them impatiently, and he tugged them over her hips and down her legs, leaving her in just a black lacy thong.

He paused, devouring her greedily with his eyes, and she shivered under his intense scrutiny, gazing up at him from under lowered lashes. His voice was gravelly with desire.

"Bloody Hell, Bols. Yer a sight for sore eyes …"

He ran a teasing finger down her stomach and in between her thighs, stroking her through the thin fabric, and she moaned wantonly. He chuckled.

"So wet fer me, Alex. Don't think Sergeant Rock can wait much longer."

"Don't think I can either, Gene …"

She watched him as he undid his trousers and freed his trapped erection with some relief, her eyes heavy-lidded. Oh my. He really hadn't exaggerated when he said he was bigger in all departments.

"Meet with your approval, Lady Bols?"

He rubbed himself tantalisingly against her and she writhed in frustration, needing more.

"Want you, Gene …"

He continued to tease her, smirking.

"What d'ya want, Alex? Need to hear it …"

"You … inside me … please, Gene …"

In one swift move he tore the thong from her body and surged into her and she cried out, falling onto her back and wrapping her legs round him. His eyes gleamed.

"Assertive enough for yer, Bols?"

He filled her completely, and she moaned as he began to rock inside her, little movements, watching her reactions until he got the angle just right. The sensations he was creating were incredible, and she tightened her thighs around him as the pleasure began to build.

"Ohhh … that's amazing … don't stop …"

"They named the G-spot after me, Alex. Didn't yer know?"

She could feel the first flutterings of orgasm as he reached down between them and rubbed her hard and fast with the ball of his thumb. The extra sensation was enough to push her over the edge into release, shuddering and gasping as her hips bucked up towards his hand.

"Fuck, Gene! Yes …yeeessss …"

He paused, looking down into her flushed face, his eyes glittering with lust.

"Fuck? Oh, I've hardly started, Bols. Yer won't be able ter walk by the time I'm done with yer …"

He began to pound into her then, hard and fast, his fingers digging into her hips, and she felt her body shudder with each thrust, hearing him grunt with the effort. She closed her eyes, feeling the heat building between her thighs again as he drove her relentlessly towards another climax. God, the man had some stamina, she only hoped he could last.

"Look in the mirror, Alex."

Her lids fluttered open and she turned her head to the side, eyes widening as she saw the reflection of Gene Hunt gazing back at her, his dirty blond hair flopping over his forehead as he ravished her thoroughly like some Viking warrior enjoying the spoils of war. She didn't think she'd ever seen a more erotic sight in her life, whimpering as he thrust even deeper, beads of sweat breaking out on his brow.

She cried his name as she came apart beneath him and he followed her soon after, groaning and swearing, spilling into her finally with a grunt of relief.

He collapsed forwards onto her chest, and she wrapped her arms round him, holding him close as their heart rates returned to normal. Eventually he moved back, drawing her up into his arms, and she buried her face in his chest.

"Jesus, Bols."

She smiled against his skin.

"Am I forgiven?"

He sighed.

"Alex, is this a one night only thing? Need ter know …"

It was the first time he'd sounded unsure of himself, and she sat up, searching his eyes and seeing a mix of uncertainty and hope in their silver depths. Her heart did a little dance as she stroked his cheek softly.

"Well, I was looking forwards to round two back at my place. And then possibly rounds three and four. I don't think I've been punished anything like enough yet …"

"Alex?"

"Yes, Gene?"

"Shut up."

He smirked down at her, and then his lips captured hers in a tender kiss and she sighed against his mouth. He was right, sometimes silence was golden …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed – that'll probably be it with Galex till after Christmas, I suspect.

For anyone who loves the divine Mr Glenister, I've just posted the first "Hidden" fic, and I've got a couple more from other dramas up my sleeve, all M-rated.

Shouldn't matter if you haven't seen them, I'll include an explanation where necessary. Just picture Phil in the leading role!  
>All reviews will be gratefully received, as ever.<p> 


End file.
